THE ISSEI PREDATOR
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: los yautja siempre pensaron que estan sobre las presas pero pronto se dieron cuenta que incluso la presa mas débil puede ser un digno oponente o incluso uno de los suyos, esta es la historia de un humano que se volvio un depredador, un yautja
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, solo es una nota, los primeros 4 capítulos incluyendo este contendrán este mensaje para marcar que es la nueva versión, los caps. Que no lo contengan hasta el 4 son los que faltan por corregir, sin más comencemos**

Capitulo: 1 el inicio de un cazador

Los humanos siempre han creído que son los únicos seres del universo, que son los más peligrosos que hayan existido en la galaxia y más allá de esta, pero la verdad es que nunca han estado solos, ya que en una parte del universo existe una raza de "Alienígenas", conocidos como Predadores/yautja unos seres muy fuertes que cazan a otros aliens muy peligrosos, como si fuera un deporte, las presas favoritas de los predadores son los humanos y los xenomorfos/serpientes, los predadores siempre han sido imparables nadie los detiene, o al menos eso creen

Después del nacimiento de una abominación que fue la junta de uno de los suyos que sirvió como recipiente para un xenomorfo y la muerte de uno de sus mejores hombres, se darán cuenta de que la presa no siempre es débil y hasta puede considerarse un igual a ellos

Esta es la historia de un cazador, de un humano convertido en yautja, de un humano que se volvió un predator

.

.

Unas horas habían pasado desde el bombardeo de los humanos hacia la ciudad que estaba siendo tomada por la abominación, no habían tenido compasión ni con los suyos que no habían podido escapar de ese ataque

Una nave de los predadores llego a esa ciudad en busca de restos de su compañero para evitar que los humanos lo encontraran, también comprobar si la abominación o cualquier serpiente siguiera viva, habían mandado a 4 predadores veteranos y una predador hembra, bajando lo más rápido que pudieron para evitar ser vistos por los humanos, los niveles de radiación eran lo suficientemente altos para alejar a los humanos por unas cuantas horas pero no lo suficiente para afectarlos

Mientras que los veteranos revisaban el área en busca de la nave y equipo de su compañero el predador femenino se dispone a buscar algún resto físico de su compañero encontrándose con algunos cadáveres humanos, totalmente carbonizados por la explosión como si fuera echo por un meteoro mientras que continúa buscando, escucha algo que le desconcierta, eran gritos, gritos de una cría, poniéndose a revisar entre algunos escombros encuentra a dos humanos abrazados entre sí como si protegieran algo, mirando detenidamente pudo ver que ambos estaban muertos así que no le presto más atención

Mientras seguía caminando no encontró algún resto de su camarada, por lo que se dispuso a retirarse pero algo vuelve a sonar desde los escombros que encontró antes, la hembra vuelve a escuchar a la cría volviendo a dirigirse a ese lugar revisa más de cerca los cuerpos viendo que había movimiento, quitando el brazo de uno de los humanos arrancándolo en el proceso por accidente, los músculos estaban demasiado dañados para sostener las partes en su lugar, para su total sorpresa había un bebe entre esos dos cuerpos

La hembra agarra a la cría del pie, y lo ve de cerca, la hembra pensando que está perdiendo el tiempo piensa dejar a la cría en donde estaba pero la cría comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte por la posición en que se encontraba y al hacer esto de su casco empieza a mostrar distorsiones, como si hubiera una interferencia, justamente cuando la cría empieza a llorar, el casco de la hembra empieza a percibir una energía extraña que nunca había visto la raza predador.

La hembra al ver esto, recuerda como los humanos calmaban a sus crías cuando estas lloraban, apoyándolos en sus hombros y moverlos ligeramente, haciendo eso de una forma bastante torpe pero consiguiendo que la cría se calmara y al hacerlo la interferencia desapareció tan rápido como apareció lo cual le extraño totalmente ¿desde cuándo la cría de un humano podia generar algo que alterara su tecnología de esa forma? Al quedarse intrigada decidió llevarse a la cría consigo para investigar más, cuando entra a la nave encuentra a su pareja Drakon escaneando algunos restos que encontró de la nave de su camarada, al parecer la explosión la destruyo pero quería cerciorarse, cuando ve a su pareja cargando a la cría humana le pregunta.

-¿por qué traes una cría humana a mi nave?-dijo Drakon con un tono autoritario y enojado

-esta cría es algo extraña, quiero averiguar una cosa-dijo la hembra sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decia su pareja

\- para qué? Es una siempre cría humana-cuestiono Drakon ya que para él todos los humanos eran y siempre serian iguales

\- cuando empezó a llorar los sistemas de mi mascara comenzaron a fallar y me señalaba a esta cría emanando una energía muy rara-dijo la hembra mientras colocaba a la cría en una mesa y un escáner gigante se puso en sima de él, esperando el resultado su sorpresa fue grande cuando no detecto nada raro.

\- lo ves, devuelve esta cría en donde estaba, terminamos nuestros asuntos aquí, así que vámonos-dijo Drakon algo irritado por perder el tiempo con una cría humana

\- creo que necesita llorar-dijo la hembra recordando que todo comenzó cuando lloro-hazme quítate el casco y asústalo-

-qué tontería-suspiro Drakon cansado-más vale que sirva de algo-

Drakon se quitó el casco y dio un rugido tan fuerte que asusto mucho a la cría y el escáner detecto nuevamente una energía no registrada por los predator.

-qué es esto-dijo Drakon mientras le pegaba al escáner-que demonios es esto-

-ahora me crees, este humano no es como los otros, tendremos que llevárnoslo Prime, para examinarlo más a fondo-dijo la hembra con cierto orgullo de que su pareja se haya equivocado

-debemos esperar a los demás y saber si no habrá problemas en irnos-después de todo era posible que ya supieran de su existencia pero no quería que tuvieran especímenes vivos

Los demás depredadores aparecieron avisando que no había rastros de nada, todo había sido eliminado

-es bueno escuchar eso, vámonos-dijo Drakon para cerrar la compuerta de la nave

-llevémoslo a prime-dijo la hembra llevándose consigo a la cría

A Drakon se le hizo algo extraño ese comportamiento pero decidió ignorarlo tenía otras cosas en que preocuparse

Esa interacción fue vista por los demás tripulantes de la nave, ya habían trabajado con esa pareja desde hace un tiempo y sabían cómo actuaban y también sabían algunas cosas más

-jamás la vi actuar así-dijo uno de los demás

-sí, especialmente luego de lo que paso con su….-comenzó a decir otro para ser callado

-cállate, Drakon está aquí y a menos de que quieras tener un duelo con el mejor cállate y no hables del tema

.

.

.

.

Al momento en que llegaron, varios yautja miraron extraño al grupo recién llegado ya que llevaban un contenedor con una cría humana, la hembra lo había puesto hay ya que suponía que no podría soportar las altas temperaturas del planeta, al menos no por ahora,

-qué extraño, para que trae a un humano aquí-dijo un yautja curioso por el "recién llegado"

-quien sabe, ella siempre ha sido algo extraña, quizás lo quiera como mascota-contesto otro

-si es así, quizás también deba conseguirme uno, los humanos son divertidos, especialmente cuando están asustados-dijo otro mientras veían al grupo alejarse

Estos se dirigían a uno de los laboratorios del planeta, la tecnología era de un nivel que hace ver a la de los humanos como si aún vivieran en la edad de piedra

Al momento de entrar el que parecía ser el jefe del lugar los recibió

-que necesitan-dijo con algo de seriedad-y para qué es ese cachorro-dijo señalando al pequeño humano

-quiero que la investigues pero que se mantenga con vida-dijo la hembra mientras sacaba a la cría de ahí y la cargaba

-investigarla para que o porque?-dijo el yautja mientras veía curioso a la cría, la cual no parecía ni triste ni asustada, estaba de lo más calmada

-donde puedo conectar mi mascara, quiero que veas los registros, así lo entenderás-dijo la hembra mientras se quitaba la máscara y la conectaba a una especie de computadora, esta comenzó a analizarla y mostro los últimos registros lo cual sorprendió al investigador

-esto es curioso, se muestra un anomalía en las hondas de la biomascara y del escáner que provoca una interferencia anulando los sistemas principales-dijo mientras observaba los resultados-que provoco esto-

-esta cría-dijo la hembra levantando al humano y poniéndolo frente al científico

-lo dices enserio?-dijo este algo incrédulo

-asústalo y veras que es verdad-dijo ella seria

-si tú lo dices-dijo el yautja para mirar a la cría, la cual lo veía no con miedo sino con curiosidad-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA-gruño haciendo que el comenzara a llorar y que las maquinas del laboratorio mostrara anomalías

-te lo dije-dijo la hembra para colocar a la cría en su hombro volviéndolo a mecer calmándolo rápidamente

-está bien, te creo, llévalo a la sala 3 para comenzar a investigar

-otra cosa, no quiero que lo diseccionen o lo lastimen-amenazo esta para volver a colocarse su máscara e irse, siendo seguida por Drakon

-jamás imagine ver a una hembra comportarse así-

-y que lo digas, la madre de mi hijo solo le enseño a cazar y luego lo dejo por su cuenta-

-como sea no es asunto nuestro, preparen los equipos comenzaremos de inmediato-

Dijo el yautja para que él y otros 3 tomaran diferentes equipos y se dirigieran a la sala estimada, siguiendo las instrucciones de la hembra de no lastimarlo

.

.

.

Más tarde ese día

Uno de los soles del planeta se ocultaba y el otro apenas comenzaba a salir, las pruebas habían terminado por ese día sin haber obtenido muchos por no decir ningún avance, la hembra había dio luego de todas las pruebas para alimentar a la cría

Debido a su carencia de dientes la hembra lo alimento con comida molida, lo curioso era que la cría lo comía con gusto aunque se notaba que le costaba tragarlo un poco

-realmente eres extraño, normalmente otros de tu especie no sobrevivirían al nivel de calor y radiación del planeta o al menos eso supongo porque sus cuerpos son muy frágiles-dijo la hembra mientras terminaba de alimentarlo y lo levantaba-pero tú eres aún más frágil y aun así estas como si nada-al momento de decir eso la cría se le quedo viendo y comenzó a reír, confundiéndola aún más-realmente no te entiendo-dijo para dejarlo en una cama improvisada en el laboratorio-volveré-dijo para ver como cerraba los ojos y se alejaba

Mientras iba caminando y saliendo del laboratorio Drakon la estaba esperando, pero este simplemente no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por ella

.

.

.

3 años después

En esos 3 años se había creado una rutina al inicio del día la hembra llegaba y alimentaba a la cría para luego comenzaran las pruebas y luego esta le ayudaba tanto a aprender a caminar entre otras cosas, el humano a lo largo de ese tiempo mostro algunas características algo curiosas, como que su piel era más resistente que la de los humanos ordinarios lo cual confundía a los científicos aunque lo atribuían al haberse acostumbrado a estar en el planeta

Otra cosa es que el también comenzaba a entenderles un poco más lo que decían los yautja pero aun no podia hablar su lenguaje más que nada por las limitaciones de sus cuerdas vocales

Pero al menos podia lograr comunicarse por medio de gestos

.

.

.

.

4 años después

7 años habían pasado desde la llegada del humano, los yautja habían investigado desde el primer día y encontraron algunas cosas curiosas, como que cuando tenía miedo o enojo liberaba aquella energía pero debido a lo mismo no podían analizarlo correctamente, pero al menos sabían que la hembra no les había mentido, igualmente no habían conseguido muchos avances en esos 7 años,

El humano había crecido para ser un niño de pelo castaño claro, con ojos color ámbar, su compleción era delgada pero tenía bastante resistencia y fuerza para un humano de su edad, esto era debido a la hembra que además de ir a visitarlo todos los días para alimentarlo también le ayudaba en su acondicionamiento físico a petición de los investigadores ya que querían que el pudiera soportar las pruebas y para ello necesitaba un cuerpo decentemente fuerte, además de que era a la única que le mostraba confianza para cosas más allá de las pruebas

Ya casi era la hora del chequeo diario del humano, pero solo había un investigador, uno que ya estaba cansado de haber pasado 7 años investigando a un humano

-no puedo creer que hemos desperdiciado equipo y tiempo en ese ser inferior, aunque hemos conseguido algunos avances-dijo el yautja mientras revisaba algunos datos-pero esto no compensa nada de todo este esfuerzo, hubiera sido más eficiente diseccionarlo para encontrar…...-se quedó pensando al momento de decir eso

Como no lo había pensado antes? Si lo diseccionaba podría obtener más rápido la información que necesitaba y quizás así lo reconocerían al haber encontrado algo que beneficiaría a su especie

Pasando por una mesa encontró varios utensilios de disección sonriendo un poco comenzó a caminar hacia la sala donde estaba el humano, al entrar el cuarto era algo simple además de la maquinaria y demás había un rincón donde había una cama y ahí estaba el humano, anteriormente tenía una cerca pero al no tratar de escapar ni hacer nada a lo largo de los años decidieron quitársela y el seguía igual de obediente

El humano al escuchar la puerta pensó que era la hembra así que se levantó y se acercó algo a la puerta pero su expresión cambio de felicidad a terror al ver al yautja con un objeto filoso y una mirada de enojo

-escúchame bien, nos prohíben matar inocentes pero te puedo catalogar como un peligro y con eso no hay ningún problema-dijo para tratar de apuñalar al humano pero este lo esquivo como pudo

Trato de correr pero el científico lo sujeto de la pierna haciendo que callera, rápidamente se dio vuelta y comenzó a retroceder chocando con una pared, no tenía a donde huir, golpeando la pared del miedo algunas herramientas cayeron entre ellas un bisturí bastante extraño, sin pensarlo mucho el humano lo tomo con miedo y haciéndolo lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que él lo viera

El científico trato de apuñalarlo pero el humano aprovechando su tamaño se movió evitando el golpe y por un segundo su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura verde, de un movimiento corto el cuello de este

El predator quedo totalmente sorprendido, no podia creer que un simple humano le diera muerte, el humano con esfuerzo tacleo al desorientado predator y comienza apuñalarlo repetidas veces mientras el aura desaparecía con cada apuñalada

Luego de que unos minutos pasaran

-bueno otro día de estudio-dijo un yautja mientras entraba en el laboratorio

-seguramente hoy haremos más avances, después de todo hemos calibrado los equipos para que no se vean afectados por el-dijo otro para quedarse congelados al ver la escena frente a ellos

El humano se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de uno de los suyos totalmente lleno de sangre y con un bisturí en la mano, la mirada del humano mostraba miedo y tenía lagrimas recorriendo su cara

No podían creer que un humano, una cría humana hubiera matado a uno de los suyos, lo cual des dejo pensando ¿Qué era lo que el realmente era?

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, bueno aquí termina la nueva versión del primer cap, espero que les hayan gustado los cambios con respecto a la historia y espero tener pronto los otros 3 caps. Anteriores y claro es que aquí los cambios no son tan notorios pero prometo que en los demás si lo serán**

 **Sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos en otro momento**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: veredicto y sentencia

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que el humano había matado al científico, los demás investigadores cuando vieron eso llamaron a varios yautja que se encargaron de someter y encerrar al humano, este fue llevado hacia un Elder predator para que juzgara su futuro, también fue llamado Drakon ya que a él se le adjudico haber traído aquella cría

Mientras Drakon caminan hacia el lugar era acompañado por dos guardias y la hembra, este noto como la hembra se veía algo preocupada, sabía perfectamente que gran parte de esa preocupación era hacia el pero la otra parte

-enserio te preocupa ese humano?-dijo Drakon serio mientras seguía caminando

La hembra se había quedado callada, no quería responder

Al momento de llegar al recinto llegaron a una enorme sala, en la parte más alta de encontraban los Elder mirando hacia abajo, en medio se encontraba el humano encadenado de manos, pies y cuello con la mirada hacia abajo pero se notaba una expresión de miedo

-sabes porque fuiste llamado-dijo un Elder

-si-fue lo único que pudo decir

-la cría que trajiste hace 7 años, al principio lo dejamos pasar como un simple capricho de una mascota y más al saber de las investigaciones, pero aun así esto es más haya de una simple mascota ha matado a alguien de rango ETA-dijo el Elder mientras señalaba con una lanza al humano

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-dijo Drakon dijo de forma seria

-por una parte habría que exterminarlo por peligrosidad, pero por otra ha logrado vencer a uno de los nuestros aunque fuera un rango ETA, además de que tú y tu hembra lo trajeron-comenzó a decir el Elder dejando algo confundido a Drakon-pero desde el primer día ha llamado fuertemente mi atención, la del consejo también, así que hemos decidido algo, le daremos la oportunidad de ser uno de los nuestros, de ser un "Notable, claro que primero tendrá que expirar su osadía-

-que tendrá que hacer-pregunto Drakon

-tendrá 4 años para ganar experiencia para estar al nivel de un joven sangrado, luego tendrá 6 años para a cazar 10 presas específicas, una vez que lo haga, lo que hizo será perdonado y podrá ser considerado además de un Notable, un yautja-

-y que pasa si no logra cumplir ese rango en ese periodo de tiempo o si muere en la cacería-dijo Drakon pero solo la hembra noto una ligera preocupación, pero no sabía si era por el humano o por ellos

-si no obtiene el título de joven sangrado, será ejecutado y ustedes serán exiliados y clasificados como mala sangre-dijo otro Elder sorprendiendo a Drakon-si llega a morir en la cacería no habrá repercusiones para ustedes más allá de una degradación de rango además de limitaciones en cuanto a tus movimientos-dijo mientras daba una señal a los guardias para que desencadenaran al humano, este en ningún momento hizo algún movimiento brusco, estaba asustado pero se mantenía racional en sus acciones para evitar más problemas-ahora pueden retirarse-dijo el Elder para que los 3 llamados se fueran aunque el humano aun seguía con la cabeza baja

Durante el trayecto a la casa de los yautja, mientras caminaban el humano seguía con la cabeza baja, Drakon dio una leve mirada hacia atrás para ver que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, si seguía así sería imposible entrenarlo o siquiera hacer que haga algo, y siendo honesto no quería ser desterrado así que tenía que hacer algo, aunque una muy pequeña parte de él se preocupó un poco por esa cría

-escúchame renacuajo-dijo con voz seria antes de entrar a la casa, que por cierto estaba un poco alejada del pueblo principal, esto fue así ya que a Drakon le molestaba estar siempre rodeado de tantos otros yautja-desde mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento, así que quiero que dejes esa cara de llorón y te prepares para el infierno que estas por conocer-

-...-el humano si bien estaba sorprendido por esas palabras, Lévano la cabeza y simplemente asintió con esta en señal de afirmación

Drakon solo suspiro al menos logro que levantara la cabeza

-pero ¿no crees que sería más fácil usar un nombre para el?-dijo la hembra

-Mercy, no es una mascota-dijo Drakon refiriéndose a la hembra-además que nombre se le podría dar a el-

-en realidad él ya tenía un nombre-dijo Mercy sorprendiendo a ambos machos

-como que ya tenía un nombre-

-el día que lo encontré tenia esto alrededor de su cuello-dijo Mercy mientras sacaba una cadena que tenía una chapa de metal y esta tenia escrito "issei"-aunque no entiendo porque le pusieron esta correa a su cachorro-dijo ella confundida ya que había escuchado que esto se hacía con las mascotas-bueno como sea-dijo mientras le ponía aquella cadena con el cuello

-como sea, mañana comenzara su entrenamiento así que prepárate…-dijo Drakon entrando en la casa pero deteniendo unos segundos-...issei-dijo casi de forma inaudible pero lo dijo lo cual sin duda sorprendió a issei

-ven, pensé que algún día vendrías así que prepare un lugar para ti-dijo Mercy mientras entraba en la casa siendo seguida por issei este no paraba de ver el lugar de forma curiosa, después de todo solo había conocido aquí laboratorio y este nuevo ambiente le resultaba fascinante

Donde lo llevo Mercy era un cuarto algo pequeño, con solo una cama y una ventana, dicha ventana daba una vista de una buena parte del planeta, issei de forma inconsciente corrió hacia la ventana y se quedó observando el paisaje

-supuse que te gustaría, ahora duerme-dijo ella mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y este obedeció la orden, colocándose en la cama pero siguiendo mirando hacia la ventana hasta que el cansancio mental le gano y durmió

Mientras tanto en otra habitación Drakon miraba por la ventana hacia la cuidad cuando se dio cuenta que la hembra había llegado

-sabes perfectamente que no lo reemplazara, verdad-dijo Drakon sin siquiera mirarla

-jamás quise que el fuera un remplazo, además el murió por el camino que tomo-

-cierto, sus acciones lo condenaron-dijo Drakon de forma seria-al menos este no fue voluntario lo que hizo, pero igualmente espero que estés preparada para lo que esto implica-

-lo estará, al igual que yo-

-más vale que así sea, porque no importa que seas mi pareja, si nos exilian date por muerta-dijo Drakon de forma seria y hasta hostil

La hembra no dijo nada, ella sabía que no tenía nada con que defenderse, sin decir más, se fue de la habitación caminando por la casa

.

.

.

.

ya era el día siguiente, Mercy había levantado temprano a issei ya que dijo que tendría que aprovechar todo el día si quería llegar a un nivel decente en ese tiempo, llevándolo a una especie de bosque lleno de lo que parecían árboles pero estos tenían una forma bastante extraña

-bien, por ahora comenzaremos con tu resistencia y agilidad-dijo Mercy de forma tranquila

-...- Issei solo asintió ante esa declaración

-no sé si será bueno que solo escuches y no hables, ahora quiero que corras por el lugar, llegues al final y vueltas, pero sin tocar el suelo, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a cazar desde las alturas y tenemos agilidad suficiente para hacerlo así que hazlo-dijo obteniendo nuevamente que el castaño asistiera con la cabeza para dirigirse al "árbol" más cercano

La hembra lo veía curioso ya que pensaba que tendría dificultades por su tamaño y relativa fuerza que tendría

Issei dio un par de vueltas alrededor del primer árbol, tocándolo y mirándolo curioso para luego detenerse en un lado para mirarlo fijamente

-necesitas…..-comenzó a decir Mercy pensando que este necesitaría ayuda para subir al primer árbol, pero se sorprendió bastante al verle treparlo en 3 zancadas y llegar a una de las ramas más altas, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que no utilizo algo para sujetarse más allá de sus propias manos y pies-sorprendente-

Luego de haber llegado a aquella rama, issei se posiciono y salto hacia el árbol más cercano apenas llegando, tuvo suerte que haberse agarrado, luego de subir a la rama se preparó para dar el siguiente salto pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó al suelo de cara

-issei-dijo Mercy acercándose al tirado castaño-te encuentras bien-dijo mientras ayudaba a levantarlo observando que tenía una cortada en la frente-quizás haya que cambiar a otra….-no pudo continuar hablando porque issei se separó de ella y volvió a escalar nuevamente el primer árbol-creo que debimos iniciar con otro tipo de ejercicio-dijo esta al ver como issei seguía tratando de saltar de árbol en árbol pero solo lograba avanzar 4 máximo para volver a caerse pero al menos de pie

-déjalo- Mercy escucho ese comentario, volteando se encontró con Drakon-los humanos son tan obstinados como nosotros de eso no lo dudes-dijo serio haciendo que ella pensara esas palabras-además de que si no se esfuerza todos terminaremos mal, así que es lo mejor-dijo para acercarse a los arboles donde el castaño estaba levantándose nuevamente

-grrr-fue el pequeño gruñido que hizo issei al levantarse, al menos ya estaba controlando el aterrizaje pero igualmente le dolía la altura, cuando se dispuso a ir nuevamente al comienzo se encontró con Drakon

-te daré un consejo, a la hora de saltar, flexiona las piernas y dirígete a adelante, además extiende los brazos cuando lo hagas, busca siempre caer de pie en tu siguiente posición no con las manos, perderás menos tiempo para desplazarte de esa manera, además no te emociones porque un salto te salga bien, el siguiente podría costarte la vida-recomendó Drakon para comenzar a alejarse dejando pensativo al castaño el cual comenzó a observar los arboles

-creí que no querías ayudarlo-dijo algo Mercy confundida

-su supervivencia es la nuestra, además tampoco podemos salir a cazar algo, en algo tengo que entretenerme o me voy a desesperar de estar aquí-dijo Drakon para seguir caminando pero luego se detuvo-hagamos esto tú le ayudas con su agilidad y condición física y yo con el manejo de armas y técnicas de pelea-

-me parece bien, alternaremos entre días-dijo Mercy a o que Drakon no respondió y siguió caminando pero ella sabía que estaba de acuerdo

lo que ninguno de ellos no sabía era que el castaño los había escuchado, por un parte sentía algo que le hacia sonreír pero también sintió algo más que lo hacía querer esforzarse aún más, volviendo a subir al árbol, observo esta vez más detenidamente su alrededor, notando que las ramas que él pensaba eran las más cercana eran en realidad una distancia media, probando nuevamente esta vez siguiendo los consejos de Drakon logro caer en una de pie, sonriendo al ver que había logrado el salto pero de inmediato recordó las palabras de Drakon

"no te emociones porque un salto te salga bien el próximo podría costarte la vida"

Al recordar aquellas palabras se tensaron y comenzó a respirar profundo, y volteo a alisar su entorno haciendo un mapa mental de donde debería saltar comenzando a saltar poco a poco pero con cada salto iba mejorando, llegando a adentrarse bastante en el bosque, pero al hacerlo se comenzó a sentir algo sofocado

no veía a otro ser vivo, no escuchaba nada, solo su pesada respiración era audible en ese lugar, rápidamente se dio vuelta notando el camino que había dejado al saltar para volver al punto de partida casi llegando al primer árbol, termino callándose nuevamente de cara pero esta vez golpeando su cabeza con una rama quedando inconsciente

Mercy al ver de qué se había vuelto a caer pero no se levantaba, fue a revisarlo para darse cuenta que quedo inconsciente

-para tu primer día fuera, creo que te esforzaste demasiado-dijo ella mientras lo dejaba apoyado en un árbol y sacaba un estuche donde comenzó a preparar algo para curar su herida en la cabeza-no sé qué tan efectivo sea en humanos, pero veamos si funciona-dijo para aplicarla y levantarse y retirarse a buscar algunas cosas para seguir el entrenamiento cuando despertara

Mientras tanto en el sub consiente de issei

Se podia observar al castaño parado entre un montón de oscuridad, no había nada, no había nadie solo estaba el, de repente el fondo cambio a una cuidad humana, pero por algún motivo a él se le hacía familiar, mirando en su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en una casa, mirando hacia un lado encontró a dos humanos adultos de pelo castaño, los cuales abrazan algo, al verlos por instinto comenzó a tocar su propio cabello notando cierta similitud en color

pero el análisis de ello duro poco al ver la cara de terror de esos humanos, mirando hacia la ventana, dándose vuelta pudo ver una serpiente, no sabía mucho de ellos solo que eran la presa mas codiciada, la serpiente está intentando entrar por la ventana asustando cada vez más a los humanos, hasta que comenzó a escuchar un llanto

-shhhh, tranquilo, aquí esta mami, todo estará bien-decia la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos mientras media lo que abrazaban con desesperación, mientras miraba al hombre con tristeza, mientras eso pasaba, issei volvió su vista a la serpiente la cual estaba mirando hacia otro lado, lo cual le confundió, mirando en esa dirección pudo ver como algo caía en el cielo nocturno para ver como una luz se hacía presente

Una explosión había ocurrido, lo dedujo al ver como una onda de choque comenzaba a arrasar la zona, cubriéndose con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos solo espero su final pero hubo algo que lo dejo perplejo

-lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto pero quiero que sepas que nosotros te queremos, issei-escucho la voz de la mujer para voltearse de golpe para tratar de verlos pero en ese preciso instante la explosión los alcanzo

Pero al contrario de lo que él esperaba, no estaba herido solo volvió a aquel vacío oscuro

[Un recuerdo interesante contando la edad que tenías será interesante ver que tan lejos puedes llegar]

Escucho eso en el ambiente pero no podia dar con quien había dicho tales palabras

[Espero ver que te depara el destino, compañero]

y con esas últimas palabras todo el lugar se ilumino de una luz blanca, al momento en que el castaño volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba, dando un puñetazo al suelo en señal de enojo ya que no se había oscurecido considerablemente el lugar, había quedado dormido por bastante tiempo, haciendo que se frustrara un poco al saber lo poco que había logrado avanzar, levantándose como pudo, emprendió camino hacia la casa, quizás lo juzgarían por haberse quedado dormido pero no podia hacer nada

Pero una duda carcomía su cabeza, ¿que fue esas imágenes que vio, esas personas? pero sobretodo ¿que era esa voz?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado los cambios que he hecho, bueno sin mayor cosa que decir, nos vemos en el próximo cap, hasta otra**


End file.
